Bad Little Boy Fiolee
by SupremeImagination
Summary: Fionna and Cake found out there is a new person who has come to the land of Aaa. They travel to the Candy Kingdom to speak with Prince Gumball and find out exactly who this new comer is but the new comer is already with Gumball and seem to be having a heated discussion. What will happen when this new comer has his eyes on Gumball's precious Fionna? What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

"Fionna baby girl, it's time to wake up" Cake called out from the kitchen to Fionna, who was sound asleep in her room. Fionna opened her eyes and sniffed the air around her.

"Smells good, Cake I'll be down there in a minute." Fionna yawned and got out of bed, making her way to her bathroom to brush out her long golden hair and brush her teeth.

She walked out of her bathroom and skipped to her closet, opening it, Picking her usual clothes. Such as a light blue shirt with sleeves stopping at her elbows, A darker shade of a blue skirt, that stops two inches under her bottom. Knee high white socks, that has two blue stripes, at the top of the socks. Her Mary Jane shoes, she loves to wear, and lastly her white bunny hat with two long bunny ears That holds all of Fionna's massively long hair.

After she finished putting on her outfit, she grabbed her sword, that Gumball gave her, and her green round backpack. She started walking to the kitchen. Following the delicious smell of pancakes and bacon.

"That smells so good, Cake!" Fionna felt her stomach grumbling. Cake looked at her and started giggling. Fionna blushed and grabbed a plate. Serving herself the delectable smelling pancakes and bacon. She walks over to the table where Cake is sitting eating her breakfast while reading a magazine, the title of it was "Oh. My. Glob!"

"Thanks for the breakfast Cake, I was so pooped yesterday after fighting that 12 eyed contaminated alien thingy" Fionna spoke while chomping down her food rapidly.

"Baby girl calm down or you're going to give yourself a tummy ache, and glob don't I always tell you to not talk with your mouth full?" Cake puts down her magazine and eyes Fionna to chew her food slowly. "So, Fionna, Lumpy Space Prince is going around rumoring that there is a new person moving here." Cake speaks while chewing food in her mouth.

Fionna looks at Cake. _hypocrite. _Fionna thought. She wants to call Cake that but she doesn't want to anger Cake. Fionna looks at the clock. _10:05 let's go ask Prince Gumball if he knows anything about the new person. __  
_

"Lets go to the Candy Kingdom and ask Prince Gumball if he knows who the new person is!" Fionna exclaims. She has a crush on the princely Gumball.

"Or do you just want to see Gumball? You should tell him he's HOT all guys like to hear that they're HOT" Cake yelling out "Hot" scared the birds away. Fionna laughed then repeated what Cake said in her head.

"N-no of course not Cake stop it.." Fionna blushed a tomato red. An image of Gumball shirtless sneaked into her Innocent mind. She blushed an even deeper red.

"Fionna has a crush, Fionna has a crush, Fionna has a crush!" Cake happily sang. Fionna finished eating and took her and Cake's plate to the sink. 

"Lets go to the Candy Kingdom." Fionna dashed out of the tree house. "Fionna, wait ride on my back. It's faster." Fionna stopped and climbed on Cake's back. Cake walked with large steps.

The Candy Kingdom becoming bigger and bigger within their sight. As they arrived Fionna got off of Cake's back and they both headed inside the Candy Kingdom. Cake and Fionna walked inside Prince Gumball's castle. A door was closed but Fionna could hear two men arguing, Fionna tried to open the door but it was locked, so she kicked the door open with her right leg.

"Stop the arguing you two!" Fionna yelled.

Two pairs of eyes eyed her as she and Cake walked in. Fionna saw a unfamiliar man standing right in front of Gumball. He eyed her intensely with his blood red eyes. Fionna stared back at him, her cheeks forming a blush.

"Fionna, my sweet Adventuress how are you? I hope you didn't hear _us _talking" He looked right at the unfamiliar man when he said "us".

"Psh Gumwad" whispered the man with fangs probing out of his mouth. Gumball looked like he was about to explode from the indecency of this strange man in the room.

"What did you say?" Yelled Prince Gumball.

"Oh nothing" the strange man smirked, looking at me now. He was checking out my clothes. My blush came back. Feeling the unwanted heat on my cheeks.

"Don't even look at her you Vampire" Prince Gumball yelled again. "Don't set your dirty eyes on my sweet Fionna!"

The peculiar male raised one eyebrow, eyes still staring intensely at me, he now knows my name. But the question is. What's his name?


	2. Chapter 2

Updated! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

"Fionna, may I have a word with you outside?" Prince Gumball asked.

Cake looked at me and winked, not letting the two men see.

We began to walk out of the door into the hallway. Leaving Cake in the room with that mysterious vampire. Gumball shut the door and looked at Fionna.

"Fionna" he calmly said. The way he pronounced each syllable of her name felt like warm oozing honey. Fionna felt her cheeks get hot.

"Yes?" she tried to sound calm but her voice was hoarse and shaky.

Prince gumball grabbed both of Fionna's wrists.

"Promise me you'll never go near that Vampire" he closed his eyes, deeply exhaling.

"Why?" is what slipped out of her mouth. She never back talked the prince because well he was the prince and her crush.

But she was also so curious about that Vampire. She wanted to know who he is and especially what his name was. He sort of intrigued Fionna by is actions, towards the prince, and his bad boy appearance.

"Because, Fionna, he's dangerous." He finally opened his eyes and looked up at Fionna's oceanic blue eyes.

"What's his name?" Fionna asked without realizing she said anything. _Stupid stupid stupid _she thought to herself. Prince Gumball glared at her now. She didn't want Prince Gumball to think she likes that vampire guy.

Fionna felt her wrists being squeezed tighter, and Prince Gumball's face inching closer and closer to her. _What is he doing? Fionna snap out of it and do something. _Her head was telling her

"Ah Prince Gumball. You're hurting my wrists. Please stop" She pleaded, she could feel a tear threatening to roll down. He ignored her pleas and squeeze them even more tight.

"Do you like Marshall Lee?" Prince Gumball said through his teeth. Eyes piercing into Fionna's very soul. She looked at him straight in the eye, shocked. _Marshall Lee._ That was his name.

"Marshall...Lee" she tried out his name. Her tongue seemed to roll his name out perfectly.

"Gasp! Fionna, don't you dare say his vial name" Prince Gumball snapped out of his angry mood. He looked down and saw that he was squeezing her wrists really hard in his hands. He let her wrists go immediately and lift her hands to kiss them ever so gently.

"Fionna, oh my dear Fionna I truly, deeply apologize for my behavior. I don't know what has gotten into me." Prince Gumball quietly apologized, still ever so lightly kissing her bruised wrists. He looked up at her to see that she was crying. Taking out his hanker chef from inside his princely jacket, he wiped Fionna's tears away.

Fionna yanked her hands away from his and pushed him. Prince Gumball never touched her. He never hurt her. Why now? Why did he hurt her? Fionna looked at her wrist. It was a mixture of blue and purple. She pulled her sleeves down to where they reached her mid wrist kind of. _Great, how am I suppose to hide this from Cake. _Fionna thought.

Fionna tried her hardest to stretch out her sleeves to cover her entire wrist, but she couldn't. She flashed a deathly glare at Prince Gumball.

"Now now Fionna don't look at me like that heh heh um Fionna you're coming to close to me. Fionna? Fionna!" Fionna went up to Prince Gumball and slapped him. She walked away and opened the door to see Cake and Marshall Lee talking.

"Cake, let's go home." Fionna stated looking down. Fionna put her hands behind her back. That was the last thing Fionna wanted to show cake.

"Aw why baby girl? Marshall Lee and I were having a pleasant discussion." Fionna's eyes shifted from Cake to Marshall lee.

That name suited him. He was very good looking, she must admit. He had long hair that went down his mid neck. They were the blackest of the black, almost like the night sky when there is no stars. His skin was almost an olive green. His eyes were so penetrating. Staring deeply into Fionna. He had a perfectly shaped mouth and fangs that look it would cut you deeply if you slid your finger softly on it. I looked down even more to find out he was wearing a black hoodie. Black skinny jeans, which were bringing out how toned his legs were, And last but not least, red high top Converse, which looked sort of dirty.

"Close your mouth, you might catch flies" Marshall Lee suddenly spoke. Fionna blushed and looked down again. His voice was deep almost like a bass. Fionna could feel the vibrations of the floor when he spoke. It sent chills running and stinging down her spine. He smirked at Fionna's reaction. Eyeing her up and down too.

"Okay okay we really gotta go" Cake interrupted and pulled Fionna out of the room and out of the castle until they were outside, walking away from the Candy Kingdom.

"So Baby girl I see you got your eyes on someone new?" She lightly elbowed Fionna. Fionna couldn't help but blush. There was something about him, Fionna couldn't put her finger on it. Was he cute? Did she like him? She doesn't know but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

As Fionna and Cake arrive to their tree house/home they went inside. It was 4:32. Fionna went up to her room to lie down on her bed. Images of Marshall Lee couldn't seem to get out of her head. Why was she so infatuated with him? She still doesn't know.

It was 7 o'clock. Fionna was still in her bed, but this time she was dreaming. Dreaming about earlier when Marshall Lee spoke. But in her dream, dream Marshall went up to her and laid his soft lips against her own. Then suddenly she heard a knock on her window.

It was Marshall Lee.

* * *

Okay Guys well this is chapter 2! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Keep leaving me reviews on how I'm doing or if you liked the story so far!

Thanks!


End file.
